I Am Iron Man
by Phantasm of Chaos
Summary: Broken, Lost, Lucky. These were the three word that described the boy that landed in the arms of the most powerful family in America. However, after fighting through a life changing event, this lost boy, rebuilds himself into something else. In doing so, he comes to learn an important lesson. Hero's aren't born, they're created.
1. Ch 1 Prologue

Hello all you Happy People.  
I'm sorry it took so long, but I was a little  
unprepared for the Iron Man I.S. Crossover  
Winning by a landslide like that.

So without Further Ado, Presenting The most  
voted Fanfic, "I Am IRON Man!"

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
 **Prologue**

A bright and sunny day, to the boy walking through the neighborhood, was nothing more than Icing on the Cake.

The ten year old Boy, Ichika Orimura, was on his way to his friend's house to watch the Second I.S. Olympic event, The Mondo Grosso.

'The I.S.' Ichika thought, allowing his mind to wonder to the magnificent machine created by the genius, Tabane Shinonono. A suit-like machine that was original designed to work as a spacesuit for interstellar travels, but now and days, they're now are used for gladiator-like sport events such as the Mondo Grosso.

Ichika could only smile with confidence as he thought his older sister, Chifuya Orimura, another participate in the Mondo Grosso, would win for the second year in a row.

Ichika stopped walking when he came upon a street corner, looking both way to only see a park car on the other side of the street. Ignoring it and seeing no other incoming vehicle, the child crossed the street and resumed his journey to his friend's house, which was only two block away. However, before he could take another step, he heard the car he saw earlier start up. Glancing back in curiosity, the child saw the car approaching him at an alarming speed, the stopped right next to him.

Before Ichika could even react, the side door opened up and then two pair of hands shot out, grabbing him by his arms and dragged him into the car. The boy tried to struggle against his captors, but one of them placed a cloth over his face and started to feel really weak.

"Nee-chan…" Ichika called out before finally fainting.

(Mondo Grosso Stadium's Locker room)

Chifuya Orimura, who could only be described as a knock out, and if anyone would ask was it because of her figure, or her personality, the answer would be both.

The Elder of the Orimura siblings kept a slim and fit figure which she earned from her training with the I.S. Units she piloted, while her attitude was forged while she was raising her little brother after her parent abandon them.

Shaking her head to banish those thought, Chifuya proceeded to wipe her face off that was covered in sweat.

"Excuse me Miss. Orimura." Chifuya heard her name called out and turned in the direction to see one of the staff workers in-charge of the Mondo Grosso standing at the locker room doorway with a phone in her hand. "There's a phone call for you from someone." She explained her presence with a phone in her hand as proof.

Chifuya walked towards the girl bewildered, but never the less said "Thanks." Taking the phone from the lady and holding up to her ear, she spoke "Hello."

"Well, I see you certainly live up to your reputation Miss Orimura." The voice on the line spoke in a sly arrogant tone that already made The Elder Orimura wish she could hang up the phone immediately.

"Now before you hang up…" the voice, that Chifuya could tell was scrambled, intercepted The Mondo Grosso finalist's thoughts "I was just wondering if I could asked a question or two."

"You just did." Chifuya snapped back at the voice.

"Cute." The voice said in an amused tone "But in all seriousness, how's your little Brother?"

Chifuya's breath left her being as she heard that sentence.

"What's wrong Miss Orimura." The voice called out in false concern "I just asked how your little brother, Ichika I think, was doing."

"What Have You Done With Him?" Chifuya said desperately trying to herself calm.

The voice only responded with a chuckle and the line went dead.

Chifuya then quickly dialed her brother's phone number, praying for an answer. Sadly, her worst fears were realized when she heard the phone line unresponsive.

Chifuya dropped the phone as she ran out the door, ignoring the bystanders who crossed her path. She kept running towards the private booths of the arena, hoping for a particular someone to be in said booth.

Chifuya made a sharp curve around a corner and ended up crashing into someone. Once the Elder Orimura regained her senses, she noticed the person she ran into was the very person she was looking for. A Woman with short black hair, dressed in a German style military Uniform with the only noticeable feature being an eye-patch over her right eye.

The military woman Chifuya ran into also regained her barring and said "Miss Orimura…" both woman then climbed back to their feet "…What wrong with you?"

Chifuya then responded "Madam, I have a favor to ask from you."

(Abandoned Warehouse)

Ichika began to feel an unpleasant, and unfamiliar sensation on his face. With great effort, the boy opened his eyes to see dirt and gravel scraping against his face. Naturally turning away and flipping onto his back to finally see he was a rundown looking building.

Ichika then felt his arms and legs tied up and attempted to struggle out of his binds, which of course ended in failure and exhaustion. While catching his breath, Ichika thought 'Why are they doing this?' the boy thought how he was supposed to at his friend's house, watch his big sister wipe the floor with the other competitor at the Mondo Grosso.

"Nee-Chan!" Ichika spoke, suddenly realizing why he was kidnapped. Whoever these people were probable didn't want Chifuya to win, and figured kidnapping him was the best way to keep his elder sister in line.

With that thought flooding his mind, he drew strength from his new found rage and began struggling with even more ferocity against his binds by either trying to pull them apart, or slip out.

In the end, the power he gained quickly left him and he could only scold himself for only exhausting himself and not make a hint of progress. Laying on the Ichika could only feel suddenness when he realized either Chifuya would drop out of the tournament so she could save him.

All because he was stupid enough to let this happen.

All because he was too weak.

Through all his self-pitting, Ichika never noticed a light breeze flowing through the abandoned storage space.

(Mondo Grosso Control Center)

Chifuya looked at the German military officer with impatient and worry as the woman was on the phone.

"Okay, thank you." The German officer replied to the person on the other side of the line. That was the first signs of good news Chifuya had in over four hours ever since she got the call.

The German officer shut her phone off and turned to the Japanese I.S. Representative. "We managed to narrow down a location in Japan where there have been unusual activates Miss Orimura. My team just transmitting them to you I.S. now."

Chifuya took a look at her bracelet, and sure enough, her Deactivated I.S. form signaled incoming information. Not wasting a second more, the elder Orimura ran out of the Control center's emergency door into the open arena and activated her I.S., Jetting off into the sky and shooting in the direction where her little brother was being held.

A ring on her I.S. Communication console caught her attention. "What!" The Elder Orimura answered with mild annoyance.

"Miss Orimura, Your match is…" the caller, who Chifuya recognized as the Mondo Grosso manager.

The elder Orimura growled in frustration before replying "Something come up, I'm forfeiting!" she then closed the line before the manager even reply.

"Hold on Ichika!" Chifuya spoke to herself, preparing for any that might stand between her and her little brother.

(Abandon Warehouse)

Ichika was laying against the wall of the building, trying to recover enough strength to preform another escape plan. Beads of sweat dripped from the young captive's face from the humidity that piled up from the inside of the building, Ichika was thankful that a light breeze flowed through the building.

The young Orimura then heard a soft hum, and shot up with the hope it was some sort of help. However, hopelessness took over the hostage's being as he looked around to see no one around him, but the same rotting wall that held him there for lord knows how long.

Another sound rang out that caught Ichika's attention. Focusing on the noise, which sounded like crunching and screeching metal, the young Orimura hope shot up at the thought that help had finally arrived.

The young Orimura turned at the sound of crunching metal just a mere few feet away from him to see two large metal hands prying open the walls of the building. When the brilliance of the light shining through the hole in the wall subsided, Ichika could clearly see the figure in front of him was none other than his elder sister, Chifuya.

The Elder Orimura didn't even allow herself to catch her breath to control the relief and joy that was overtaking her. Knowing her little brother was alive and safe was all she could've hoped for and said prays were answered.

Little did they know, this was the last ounce of joy they would ever feel from each other.

Before either the Orimura siblings said anything, the ground began to shake and the building was rattling from the effects. A chunk of debris fell from the ceiling and collided with Ichika's head, leaving a nasty gash of blood trickling down his forehead and knocking him out.

"Ichika!" Chifuya panic and attempted to move forward, but a larger portion of debris fell on top of her. Shaking off the piles of rusted metal, The Elder Orimura turned to see her brother with sheet metal and grim over top of his unconscious form.

Chifuya willed her I.S. Unit to move next to Ichika and tried to sweep off the debris, but a something hit her with such force that it pushed her back a least a yard away from her brother.

Before The Elder Orimura could react, a jet black hole appeared over Ichika and begun to absorb everything around it, including the boy.

Chifuya naturally reacted by putting everything into the thrusts of her Unit and shot forward with no intention of losing her brother. She reached forward with her hand to grab her brother as he flew into the portal. The Elder Orimura hand managed to snag the edge of her brother's shirt and quickly reversed the thrusters to push away from the vortex.

However, the force of the pull from both Chifuya and the vortex caused a brief game of tug of war that caused the shirt to rip from the strain and Ichika was sucked into the vortex with Chifuya looking on in despair.

"NO!" Chifuya cried out in horror as she willed her I.S. To once again thrust forward, but the strange hole had already absorbed her brother and closed up.

The Elder Orimura shot passed at the area where the vortex was, but after realizing she flew past it, Chifuya stopped herself and spun around trying to locate the strange phenomenon, growing more and more excited as the vortex was nowhere to be seen.

Chifuya, realizing that the portal had disappeared without a trance, she dropped to her knees and looked on the horizon in horror. "ICHIKA!"

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed that despite How Short  
It was. But neither the less, I managed to put a  
Random scenario That will show how Ichika  
traveled to a new world. How and why will  
be explained as the story progresses  
(Or as most writers would Say, I'm making it up as I go).

I hope you enjoy this and My other story enough  
to leave a review, But please, no flamers. I have  
low self-esteem and do not do Drugs.

Bye


	2. Ch 2 The Luckiest Boy in the World

**Chapter 2**

 **The Luckiest Boy in the World**

"So Mister Stark…" A Blond haired female Reporter, who Tony could only describe as Easy on the eye.

'No, no Bad Tony…' The Stark mentally caught himself 'Remember what happen last time Pepper caught you in the Act.'

The Report continued, aware of her Target trying to cloak his behavior "You have been called the Da Vinci of our time, what your Take on that?"

Tony then answered "Not true, I hate painting."

"Another Name in circulation is 'The Merchant of Death' Comment." The Reporter Continued.

Tony gave a thoughtful shrug and said "That's Better."

The Reporter, getting bolder, then asked another question "Is it true, Your Wife, Virginia Stark, is filing for devoice and you're sleeping with her lawyer to keep her from getting fifty percent of the Company."

Tony only answered smoothly "The most my wife had ever done to abuse me is make me sleep on couch for a week." Cringing as he remembered that horrible Week.

The Reporter lifted her eyes in interest "What brought that about?"

"I got a little too chatty with another 'female' reporter." Tony answered with emphasis on the word female.

The reporter took this as a message to move on and asked other question that was floating around the gossip world. "Is it also true that your adopted son, Alexander Stark, Is going to convert Stark Industry into a Non-profit Charity organization?"

'Aw the Black Sheep Topic.' Tony thought, rolling his eyes behind his Glasses before removing the visors and answering "No, Alex Is not the type to plan a Coup D'état. He's instead working on expanding the Mechanics of my Howard Stark's Arc Reactor."

"You mean the Same Arc Reactor that was rumored to be a publicity Stunt to appease the Green Energy Movements?" The Reporter slyly inputted. "Also while we're on that Topic, Why did you assign your Son to That Particular Job?"

Tony only answered "In Order, the Arc Reactor show incredible Potential in the Green Energy Field, but Stark Industrial is focusing their Company's effort in suppling Grade-A weapons for our war efforts in the Middle East. Alex, fascinated with the invention Howard Stark had thought up, took it upon himself to fulfill his Grandfather's vision in the Company's absent."

"So in other words, Your Son is trying to prove himself to the Starks by turning a Dead end project around." The Reporter concluded.

Tony Flashed a Smile and said "Cute." Put on his Sunglasses and Walked backed to his Car. The Elder Stark ignored the reporter's desperate attempts to reignite the Interview, but Tony merely waved his hand and Sat down in his Limousine. "Let's go Home Happy."

"You got it Mr. Stark." Happy replied, shifting the gears and steering the Car to the Shore side home.

Tony got Comfortable and picked up his tablet and started scanning through his files. "So anything interesting today Happy?" Tony asked his friend.

Happy merely shrugged as he explained "Not Really, You wife merely burned a packages addressed Alex."

This tore Tony away from his e-mail surfing and looked at his chauffeur for an explanation "What package?"

"Some chick name Karla Sofen from School was trying to get in close and personal." Happy explained "I went to pick him up from school and she just handed to him just as he open the car door, slipped him the 'gift' and said call me with the cutest school girl blush you ever seen." He added with a shit eating grin.

"What was in the Box?" Tony asked, interested in the story.

"That's the best part!" Happy spoke desperately holding in his laughter. Alex opened the box and there was a complete set of frilly black underwear!" Hogan continued to try holding in his laughter as he remembered the expression on the young Starks face seeing the gift. "He was redder than a tomato as he dropped the thing. When we got home Pepper threw them into the fire place."

Tony Merely sighed "First Love Letters, then the pictures, and now Victoria's Secret private collection edition, and Alex still hasn't gotten Laid!"

Happy grinned as he joined in the funny "What can I say, with Pepper at the wheel, he'll die a virgin."

Stark groaned out loud for his driver to hear "I'm going to tell her…" Tony begins to rant to his driver "I'm going to order her as her faithful and loving husband to allow our son to get laid." Jabbing his finger into the air to emphasize his sentence.

"I would reframe from making such request audible to Mrs. Stark, Sir." A third voice, with an electronic British accent, rang out in the limousine that Tony and Happy Recognized as J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony's Personal A.I./Advisor.

"Dully noted." Stark called out loud for his A.I. to hear. Looking out the Window, Tony notied his L.A. Home that hung off the a cliff the possessed a wonderful view of the ocean. Happy pulled the car through the main gate of the home and parked right infront of the door.

Tony exited the car and casually walked into his home to see his wife sitting on the sofa that had it back against the huge window that overlooked the ocean.

Pepper looked up from her tablet, then greeted her husband by by laying her device down and walked up to him. Both husband and wife gave eachother a tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"So how was your day?" Tony asked.

"Fine." Pepper answered. Walking back towards the living room she continued to say "The Company managed to meet its monthly quota a Four day earlier than expected and our stocks…"

Tony only waved his hands playfully saying "Hey now, I didn't come from an exaggerated business party just to hear how our company was still standing."

"Oh…" Pepper spoke, with a playful undertone "Why did you return to your humble adore Mr. Stark."

"Well Mrs. Stark…" Tony fired back "What man wouldn't want to return to his beautiful home, Occupied by his lovely wife…" Tony felt a presence staring him down from behind and added "And his wonderful Son."

"Nice save Dad." The teenager called out from the balcony that over looked the two. Both Starks looked up to their seventeen year old son. "So, how was your day?" The Elder Stark asked in the most innocent tone he could muster.

Alex, already catching on to what angle his father was playing at, said "Oh just the usually Trouble." With a bored tone.

Tony merely let out a shit eating grin as went straight for the kill "Does this trouble include a pair of knickers?"

"What?" Alex asked, trying to play dumb despite a blush tinting his face.

"Oh don't try to hide it from me Lover boy…" Tony teased his son "Happy told me A certain lovely Lady at school handed you an invite to the…"

"Tony." The lone Woman in the Room rang out her voice in a slow, stern tone that immediately caught her husband's attention. The man shrugged his shoulders in defiant. "What?!" Tony shouted "I'm just trying to give my son a few pointer, so he doesn't come off as a virgin when he meets this Karla Girl and..."

All Pepper had to do at this point was form her eyes into a leer and fold her month to form a frown to alert Tony he was crossing a line.

"Alright, Uncle! Uncle!" Tony cried out in defeat and both physical and metaphorically backed away. Only when he saw Pepper smile did he let out "But still…"

"Anthony Edward Stark!" Pepper roared in front of her Husband and Son, making the Duo flinch in freight.

Alex, seeing his father once again tried to cross a line in front of his Mother again, spoke up "Relax, I'm not going to take her up on her offer."

Reaction was mixed between both Starks, Pepper was relieved, while Tony was mildly disappointed.

Alex picked up on the reaction from his father and decided to explain himself "She just not my type, and I am pretty busy." Emphasizing the last part.

"The same old excuse?" Tony called his son out on his explanation "Look I understand your shy and all, but you could at least give the girl a time of day."

"Then get caught up on one of my break through and ditch the girl?" Alex spoke up against his father.

Tony already had his counter prepped "You project isn't going to build two legs and walk away just because you were busy running to second base."

"I don't see how it can build two legs when I still haven't developed a stable circuit system." Alex inputted, hoping his double meaning will divert the conversation.

Tony only grinned and said "Then you got nothing to worry about."

Alex decided to cut to the Chase "I'm still not going out with her."

Tony chose to submit to his son's request, for now. "Speaking of Projects, how you're going?"

"Like I said." Alex began to explain "It's difficult to find a proper circuit element that will last for more than a few weeks unattended."

Tony pondered a little bit and said "Can I see what you got so far?" he asked.

Alex Nodded and begun to journey to the stairs that led to the basement saying "Come on."

Both Starks made it up to the basement that functioned as a laboratory for the pair. "H.O.M.O.R.!" Alex called out in the workshop.

"Hiya Boss!" A voice answered back that the Starks recognized as Alex own personal assistant A.I. H.O.M.O.R.

"Can you pull up Today File's?" Alex asked his A.I.

"Ha, listen to this kid…" H.O.M.O.R. remarked before turning on the terminal that showed the blueprints to the Arc Reactor.

Alex touched the picture of the Arc reactor and the hologram was torn to piece showing off the theoretical insides of the machine. The young Stark then pointed to some wiring in the hologram and explained "Here's the problem. The power being conducted in the machine is so great that the materials I use to make the wiring corrodes after just twelve days."

Tony took a look at the details and asked "What sort of materials are you using for the system?"

Alex sighed "A combination of the cheap flexible stuff. A lot of the other materials are either high in demand, or too inflexible to work in a smaller designed reactor.

Tony looked at his son bewildered by his explanation. "Why cheap? They're plenty of elements that you can use." He asked the youngster.

"Because I'm trying to make so mass production won't be so consuming." Alex explained and he began to diddle with the hologram some more, testing other material to create the system.

Tony himself watched his Son become consumed in his work, so he decided to check the list of materials himself to see what his Son was talking about when he said 'High Demand.' Pulling out his own tablet and interfaced his Alex's systems, he saw the list of potential materials that could works, but were already sold out to vary companies. Stark also recognized Some of the materials was supplied to his company to make the Jericho Missile, said material was listed under highly compatible.

The Elder Stark was torn away from his screen when he heard a frustrated groan and looked up to see his son grasping his head in frustration. Feeling a ping of guilt that he was unintentional hold his Son's project back.

Putting the tablet down, he walked over and place his hand on his Son's shoulder. "Why don't you get some sleep, we got a special event to go to tomorrow night and it is a school Night." He requested with a gentle smile.

Alex looked at his father with an expression that clearly questioned his statement.

Tony then explained "The Company's having a going away party for me while I go to the Middle East to show off the latest Weapon and I'm expected to bring everyone."

Alex accepted the explanation and shut down his computer. Both Stark began to walk out of the lab with the lights shutting off automatically.

Both Stark then went their spate ways as Alex journeyed up to his Bed room while Tony chose the Company of his wife in the living room.

Pepper saw her husband walking towards her with a look on his face that was screaming guilt. "You've seen his progress?" she asked, guessing if that was what provoked Tony's guilt.

"Yep." Tony answered with obvious guilt. "He's pushing himself to prove he can handle whatever is thrown at him, and I'm only tossing my own curve balls."

Placing a hand on Tony's shoulder, Pepper merely said "Is there a way for you to sneak some of the metal away from the company and into Alex's hand?"

Tony merely shock his head saying "Alex would never accept contribution like that. Even if it was a difference between winning and losing."

Pepper thought for a moment how she could help, but no ideas came to her.

Tony just slouched into his couch and said "Maybe the Party can help clear the air for him."

(Stark Expo)

Like the Great Gatsby, every party the Starks threw would be extravagant. The only thing that could top the exotic food, the ridiculous setup, and the erratic Music was the guest that showed up to rub elbows with the hosts.

Alex himself could only recognize less done a dozen of the hundreds of people, mostly his father's business partners, The bald, middle aged Obadiah Stane being among them.

Looking around again, he saw only a small mess of people clustered together in groups, and one or two strays eyeing him up. Signing again, Alex concluded it was going to be a long night.

"Evening Mister Stark." A man called out to him from his side, causing him to turn and see an older Man with is light grey hair being a dead giveaway to his age.

Tony and Pepper were busy entertaining the a dogpile of business man, ranging from CEO, to private and Exclusive contractors, all who could only gibber gabber about their own struggle and tribulations. Standing beside him was naturally his wife, and longtime partner/mentor/friend Obadiah.

The Elder Stark made a rapid Glance around the room to see his Son sitting at the bar drink with an older gentleman that he didn't recognized. Deciding to be cautious, Tony excused himself from the crowd and calmly made his way to the pair.

When he was within Ear Shot, The Elder Stark called out "Having a Party without Me…" Tony called out to the duo, who turned to the guest.

"Hey Dad." Alex greeted his father, and then gestured hand towards the older gentlemen "This is Mister…"

"Malick. Gideon Malick, Mr. Stark…" The stranger thrusted his own hand towards the Older Stark.

Tony Accepted the hand shake and replied "Pleasure…" He let go and the hand and said "Having a good time gents."

Alex sigh at his father's attempts to break the ice on the duo.

Mr. Malick, unintimidated by the intervention, simple replied "Yes, I was just asking your son how his project was coming along. Rumor has it that the Arc Reactor will possess enough power to fuel a rocket ship from and back to earth."

"That certainly the long term goal." Alex said with confidents, "But I have to get it into a Car engine first."

Malick nodded while saying "Small steps…" a ringing interrupted the man, who politely excused himself and left the Father Son pair before answering his phone.

"Funny, I haven't even finished the arc Reactor and I already have a buyer on hold." Alex commented before taking a swig of his ginger ale.

Tony looked as his son and said "Good news at least." Taking a sip from his own drink, he continued "The price on you project is going to sky rocket."

"Along with the expectations." Alex grumbled.

Tony tried to console his brother by placing his hands on his back and giving it a lite rub while saying "You do fine. It's not like I'll disown you if you're not done by the quota."

"Oh, I'll get it done." Alex said, trying to gain some confidents in himself "I'll find some way to make it work properly."

"I sometimes wonder if your just realistic, or just plain pessimistic." Tony sigh in defeat.

"I like to think I'm a health mixture of both." Alex twirled his glass in emphasis to his statement. "To Good Fortune." Raising his glass up to his father.

"To good Fortune." Tony offered his own glass, clapping against the other and Both Starks drank their drinks and returned to the festivities.

Gideon sat away from the distracted crowd with his phone to his ear and a cheerfully smile adoring his face while saying "So everything's on schedule?"

"The message has been received Sir." The caller answered.

(Stark Industries)

The Elder Stark Sat around an oval Table with Obadiah, Pepper sitting next to him, while a couple of army men, and some other men in power suits sat across from the trio.

"So that the plan." The security officers spoke to the three CEO of Stark Industries.

The three nodded in acknowledgment and approval of the arrangements of the latest weapon being displayed in the Middle East, with Tony himself presenting the Jericho system to the military. Naturally, The Head of Stark industry security detail included 5 units of trained military personals, all driving separate vehicles for added protection.

"So there's absolutely no way I'm going to get killed?" Tony spoke to the men.

The men held in their annoyances back at the CEO questioning their plans and said "We have already secured every detail of your trip with the proper authority and some of our best men watching you throughout the trip, and you will never have a minute alone."

"Even in the While I'm talking with John?" Tony remarked.

"John?" The Men asked.

Tony shrugged his shoulder explained "You know. The Lavatory, the Can, the Think Tank. Are any of these…?"

"Tony." Pepper voice sternly rang out.

"Alright, Alright." Tony raised his arms in defeat.

The Head of Security detail took this as their sign to exit and said "If anything arises, don't hesitate to contact us Mr. Stark."

"Will Do." Tony responded and watch the men walk out.

Pepper glared at her husband "Can you just take something serious for once in your life." She reprimanded Tony.

"Oh sure, there nothing funny going to the Middle East to show off an expensive, and destructive weapon with dozen of terrorist who disguise themselves as your biggest Fans surrounding you, but give a guy some credit." Tony smirked as His wife bowed her head in defeat.

Gathering up all the Papers, both Pepper and Shane loaded the notes into the bags.

"Shane…" Tony called out to his father's business partner "Can you stick around for a bit?"

Shane shrug as he said "Sure."

Turning to his wife, he said "I'll meet you back at the house."

"Gotcha." Pepper nodded before giving Tony a peck on the check before leaving.

Turing to his partner and said "A Hundred for your Thoughts."

Shane sighed "What do you want?" he asked.

"Advice." Tony answered while crossing his arms. "How to help your Son when he doesn't want your help."

"Does he need your help?" Shane asked with a shit eating grin.

The Elder Stark returned the smirk with his own and responded "Cute, but obvious."

Shane hooked his fingers around his chin in a thinking pose. "Look the kid wants to prove he can run the company in the future right?"

Stark nodded in response.

"I think…" Shane continued to speak. "You should try increasing Alex's field of expertise." Once he saw Stark cock eyeing him, he business man elaborated "Maybe try to get him interested in other aspects of the company besides the Green Energy Division."

Tony gave his business partner's idea some thought. Suddenly, an idea clicked inside his head, with a sense of dread following soon after he thought of the possible consequence.

(Beaumont Private School)

The sound of a chiming school bell alerted everyone that their time of education had ended.

Alex Stark, who was his school uniform, which consist of a navy blue blazer and matching dark grey shirt and pants, sat up from his desk and collected his note.

While walking to his locker the Young Stark couldn't help but see a few snarky glares towards him, even caught a few whispers here and there from a handful his peers.

Finally making it to his locker he stopped when he heard "Another Day in Paradise Lexy?" A voice crackled behind Alex, who turned to see a girl his age with long wavy red hair and sea green eyes.

"Just another Day in Paradise Andi." Alex responded to his few friend in the whole school house, The Daughter of the Headmaster herself, Andrea Beaumont. The Girl could only be described as a fickle perfectionist.

"So in all seriousness, how's your day going?" Andrea asked Alex, while leaning against the lockers.

While digging through his locker, Alex responded "Oh just Wonderful." At the corner of his eye, The young Stark noticed something falling to the ground and looked down to see a red envelope. Rolling his eyes at the sight of the thing, Alex picked the thing up only to throw it into a trash can next to his locker.

Andrea shock her head at the act. "Would it hurt you to at least respond to one of those invites Lexy?" She remarked with a grin, already predicted the response.

"No, but it might kill me later." The young Stark responded after gathering his things and shutting the locker door. He began to walk away with Andrea following behind him. "How the Student Council treating you?" Alex asked.

Andrea only sighed as she explained "Oh, we're just trying to decide the theme for this season's dance party, but the ideas are either to out there or to predictable."

"Cause your just too picky to go with something Classic Andi." A voice inputted between the two, who turned to see None other than Simon Williams, The next head of Williams Innovations, a fellow weapons company like Stark industry. His friend could only be described as a tall, dark hair, well-built teen that border lined muscle teenager with the attitude of a gentle giant.

"Classic is just another word for repetitive and repetitive is so out of Fashion." Andrea shot back at her fellow teen with playful mockery.

"Classic only goes out of style if someone never had a sense of it in the first place." Alex countered with a shit eating grin.

"Oh Zip It you two." Andrea grumbled at the two in defeat.

"Well if it isn't Schwache Mutt Himself." A third voice shot out with haunting arrogant that made the trio of friends shudder as they recognized the owner of the voice. Turning towards the voice caused them to look down at the owner, both literally and figuratively.

The voice belong to the ten year old heir to the Kilgore Arms Company, Kade Kilgore, who was dressed in the sized appropriate sized, but loosely worn school uniform and topped off with Dark sunglasses that sat on top of his greased jet black hair.

"Hey Kilgore." Alex reluctantly greeted the Boy. Which was more then what could be said for the two other teen, who just glared at the living definition Spoil Brat.

Shrugging Kade continued "Well At least Stark here has some manners to greet their betters.

Simon took a step forward and said "How's you…" A hand on his shoulder caught the Teen's attention turning to see Alex looking at him with a glare that screamed 'It's not worth it.'

Taking the advice, the trio left behind the child, who continued to smirk and said "As a reward for your display of proper Manners…" Rolling his eyes at the two Older Teens, Kilgore continued "I personally wish you the best of Luck that the Stark Legacy isn't too much of a burden for a Schwache Mutt like you to handle." With his smirk still on display, he flipped his glassed over his eyes and left without another word.

Alex, while stung by the insult, chose to walk away from the scene with his two closest friend following behind him.

"How you put up with that brat is beyond me Alex." Simon commented on his friend composure.

Alex signed before replying "Because at the end of the day, words are all he got left."

Andrea, deciding it was best to move away from the subject, spoke up "So, You and Karla."

Alex tensed up at the mention of Karla, and turned to the redhead. "What about Karla."

Andrea shrugged her shoulders while continued "Oh nothing, there's just rumors after all."

Alex was trying to steady his composure at the mention of the word 'Rumor.' "What sort of Rumors?" The young Stark asked, almost dreading the answer.

Andrea tried her best keeping a straight face on while watching the priceless expression on her friend's face. Simon, on the other hand, was slowly losing his restraints at Alex's expense and forced to cover his mouth with both of his hands.

"Oh, just the Talk that involving, you, Karla, and your Dad prized 65' Mustang Convertible." Andrea said with great difficulty at the sight of Alex's blushing Red face.

Alex chose not to respond before he dug himself into a hole he couldn't get out of. Finally reaching the main entrance of the school, he eagerly pushed the doors open and walked outside.

Both Simon and Andrea followed the Stark Heir outside, but before either of them could get another word in, a Honking noise caught their attention and turned to see Happy Hogan in the driveway waving at Alex.

Turning back to his friend, he shouted "See you later guys." Then walked towards the car. He gave one last wave before entering the vehicle and to his surprise, Tony Stark was also sitting in the Car.

"Dad?" Alex spoke up in shock to see his father greeting him at school.

"What's up?" Tony asked.

Although bewildered, Alex still threw his bag into the vehicle and hopped inside himself. With that, Happy drove the car out of the school yard and Tony spoke up "Son, How would you like to take a trip to the Middle East?"

Silence between the two Stark, Until the Youngest Stark said "What?!"

(With Chifuya Orimura)

Chifuya sighed as she waited for her first session to start. Here, in this circle of Strangers, the Ex-champion sat.

The Orimura couldn't help but recall her life that led up to this moment. After her brother's disappearance, Chifuya scouted the globe looking for answers. Questions included what that phenomenal was, why did it happen, and more importantly, was her little brother still alive.

But after years of searching, even with the help of her as desperate friend, Tabane Shinonono, nothing came up, and soon she, with a heavy heart, was forced to accept that her brother wasn't coming back. Signing his Death Certificate was only the first step of accepting that cruel fact.

The remaining years were spent either trying to support herself, or drowning the pain and loneliest she felt being torn away from the last of her family. While she may have maintain an appropriate attitude to be a teacher at the I.S. Academy, after hours she spent numbing the pain with a bottle, or a glass if she wasn't in the mood. However, sometimes during her worst nights, the stench of the night before was still present no matter how much time she spent showering or drinking coffee.

So after a weeks of persisted assistance for her co-worker, the former I.S. Champion checked herself into a celebrity-class meeting. Reporters and the Paparazzi were completely oblivious to the location of these meetings.

Finally, the head of the meeting showed up and asked someone to begin their first session.

Feeling Brave, Chifuya stood up first and said "My name is Chifuya Orimura…," She paused for a moment before she finally said "and I am an alcoholic." She hung her head in a sense of shame as she finished speaking.

* * *

Well, after almost an intense year of work, stress, and what not, here a special gift to you my Loyal Fans that I sincerely hope I didn't disappoint with the long wait.

Now the usually excuse for not getting done soon include getting a new truck, working overtime, to pay for said truck, and Being in a rut trying to write two stories at once, so neither feels neglected (I know, I'm Weird.) But, I thank everyone reading this for being patient and sticking with me.

Now to clarify a couple things:

One-Ichika's new name is Alex Stark, Why? Because Ichika lost his memory after that debris fell on his head in chapter one. As for being the Starks adopted son, I will explain that later in the story.

Two-Tony and Pepper are married. I personally find them to be a cute couple because of the movie, and I will also explain how that happened later on in the story.

If any other questions, comments, or concerns, please to hesitate to leave a review or PM me, and I will try and respond as soon as I can.

As an added bonus, I dare all my readers to spot at least three Easter eggs in this Chapter and I'll give a shout out in my next chapter to any fans who manages to find them. Now remember, the Easter Eggs are not limited to Marvel Comics.

Like Always Please Fav, and Review so I can get an Ego Boost and keep up the Good Work and of course get better where I need to.

Till, Next Time Bye!)


	3. The Deal behind Door Number Three

**Chapter 3**

 **The Deal behind**

 **Door Number Three**

Alex and his father sat in the back seat of one of the many suited up Humvees traveling along the dried up, mountain road. Surrounding the duo were equally suited up army soldiers.

Alex, along with his dad only stared out the window in mild fascination to the scenery that the Middle East had to offer.

"We'll be approaching the show room in less than five minutes." The commander in the front passenger seat shouted to the Starks.

"So…" Tony started to speak to his son after the Chief spoke to them "Remember the plan junior."

"I'll be in my room, where no one will hear me and pretending I'm not there." Alex answered back with a small smile.

Tony returned the gesture by saying "Ha, ha Harry Potter." He twisted his face to a more serious expression and said "But serious, you do remember your role."

"To watch and learn, and wonder why you didn't just hire a tutor to teach me how to be a spokesmen?" Alex spoke, while speaking the last part with a deadpan tone.

The Elder Stark just playfully shrugged his shoulder while saying "I figure it was a good of a chance for you to get real-world experience."

Alex continued his deadpanned expression as he rebutted "Yeah, Real-world experience, In a Fricken Warzone!" Gesturing his hands towards the car window "How exactly did Mom react to this?!"

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Tony answered "Not as bad as you think."

"I don't even want to know, Do I?" Alex emphasis the last part with a cringe creeping down his spine. Feeling somewhat sorry for his father as he had witnessed some of the thing his mother had done when the Elder Stark Stepped out of line.

To put it simple, She was tough, but fair.

"Moving on…" Tony quickly spoke once he noticed the soldiers were giving him a weird look as they overheard the Father-Son Duo.

"Just Stay off to the side and watch the master work his Magic." Tony remarked waving his fingers to emphasis the word Magic.

"Whatever you say." Alex spoke, agreeing to the plan.

The Hummer stopped, catching the Attention of the Stark, who looked outside to see a Missile launcher with over a Dozen Military Personal overlooking the weapons and more importantly, the collection of general and commanders Tony was Showing Off for.

After roughly twenty minutes of setting up the Launch codes and the timer, Tony drew the attention of the masses to Him and began to speak.

"Hello, for those of you that were either living under a rock, or too busy to Care, My Name is Tony Stark of Stark Industry." Tony introduced himself to the crowd while keeping a fair eye on Alex in the back, to make sure he was paying attention.

"Now is it better to be feared…" Tony continued "Or respected? I say is it too much to ask for Both?" he spoke the last part quickly as a joke.

After a quiet laugh rang out, Tony continued his speech "The Latest, and By far greatest creation from Stark Industry's Freedom Fighter's Line Challenges the old Saying that the Best Weapon is the one you never have to fire. I personally believe the Best Weapon only needs to be fired once. It How Daddy did it, It how America does it, and it works out pretty well so far."

On that Note, A technician standing next to the rocket launcher, activated the weapon and the missile were fired into the sky, heading towards the mountains in the background. Once the missile was a kilometer over the jagged landscape, several other smaller rockets popped out and flew towards the mountain.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" Tony spoke up again while lifting his arms "I proudly present…" The rockets clashed against the mountain that caused the natural structure to explode. "The Jericho!" Tony announced as the shockwave passed over him and the audience in the form of soundwave and dust.

Tony walking over to a high tech cooler and opening the contain to reveal a Dozen wine glasses filled with freshly chilled alcohol, but the Elder Stark grabbed a glass he knew was filled with Ginger ale and shouted "We donate one of these for every Dozen of Unit sold. To Peace!" And took a quick sip of the Drink.

As the officials each took glass, Tony made his way back to his son, who glanced up saying "That's it?" his tone suggested he was expecting more.

"What?!" Tony flailing his arms around like he was mocking his son's disbelief.

"If I wanted to watch you give a speech, I would have stayed home and watch your wedding day video on Youtube." Alex complained.

Tony looked cocked eyed at that comeback and said "I thought I got all though video deleted."

"I'm joking Dad." Alex added with a grin.

Tony relaxed at that, thanking lady luck that no one else got to see him almost breaking his ninety day sober record.

Tony stopped in his tracks as he blurted out "Oh, I almost forgot the most important part of the lesson."

Alex stopped as he was about to enter the Humvee and said "What?"

The elder Stark pulled out his phone while responding "Deliver the good News." And speed dial the Number of his business partner.

Alex could hear Shane answering the video phone with a low groan that soon followed with "Hey Tony, How's it going over there?" Alex heard his dad's second in command ask.

"Early Christmas this Year, With Santa's Prime Time Service included!" Tony informed his friend.

Shane let a yawn lip out before responding "Atta Boy!" he forced a grin despite his exhausted state "How Alex?" he asked.

Tony merely said with a shrug "Oh like your typical teenager, Complaining about the heat and wanting to go home." He then flipped his camera phone over the boy in question to, who only smiled waving at the camera. "See, Ungrateful Little Bastard, isn't he?" Tony added.

"Hey, Isn't this one of those Moment where I get to tell the self-proclaimed Genius, I Told You So?" Shane added with a shit eating grin.

Tony merely flipped his sunglasses down and zoomed into the camera, and then said "Where's that fancy Lamp I bought you for your Birthday?" he asked with innocent laced in his voice.

Shane rolled his eyes saying "Night Tony." But before he could turn off the phone, Shane called out "Hey Alex, try keeping your dad out of trouble, will you."

Tony flipped his phone so it could face his son, who in turn responded "I'll try, but he quite a handful."

Ignoring the indignity look Tony Display, Alex continued to listen to The Stark's business partner. "That he is, That he is." Shane added a chuckle before saying "But if you manage to get him back to the state in one Piece, I'll give you a Ferrari for your Birthday."

"How about a Nineteen sixty-nine Dodge Charger with extra part included?" The Youngest Stark asked.

After laughing, Shane nodded while saying "Only if he doesn't lose his Luggage, Deal?"

"Can he lose a bag or two." Alex asked so innocently that caused Shane to 'accidently' lose his connection.

Alex handed the phone back to his smirking Father, who then said "Ya'Know, If you threw in a 'pretty please with a cherry on Top' He would have given you two Dodge Chargers."

Alex merely laughed as he countered "Yeah, but then I have to promise him not to allow you to make any Witty remarks, along with placing my Pride and Dignity on the line."

Tony merely shrugged before commenting "Pride and Dignity are overrated."

"When that all someone has to offer that is." Alex returned fired.

Tony would've spoken up, but a voice rang out over the revving Humvees, and the crowd "Hey, if you two are done with your witty Banter, Your plane leaves in an Hour!"

Both Starks quickly entered the Humvee and fastened themselves in, but before the car started to roll both Starks heard a voice call out "Hey Tony", the Duo turned to see an African America, with a skinny face and a shaved head, who Alex recognized as James Rhodes, stuck his head through the window and said "Great job out there."

Tony merely smirked in appreciation, but the Hummer began to speed off before the elder Stark could respond.

For twenty minutes straight, the occupants of the Vehicle said nothing as the Starks continued to only gaze out of the tinted windows.

Alex slowly swung his head around the vehicle to see one of the soldier looking awkwardly at the father Son pair, like he wanted to say something.

Feeling curious, Alex lifted jerked his head towards the soldier and said "Need Something?"

The soldier, feeling braver after the younger Stark took the first step, spoke up "I was just wondering if I can get a picture with you guys…" the soldier pulled out his phone and should it to the duo "It's for my nephew." The soldier quickly added in obvious nervousness.

Both Alex and Tony, who overheard the request, looked at each other and nodded their heads in silent agreement "Sure." Tony spoke up in approval and scooted over towards the door so the soldier could sit right between himself and Alex.

The Soldier smiled at the gesture and pulled out his phone as he got up from his seat and sat between the Father-Son Duo.

The soldier raised his camera in the air to make sure he got his picture, and then with his other hand made a peace sign.

"No Peace signs, Please." Tony requested to the soldier, who looked over a little startled and put his hand down.

Alex, on the other hand, smirked as he made his own peace sign in the camera phone. An action that did not go unnoticed by the elder Stark.

"Alex…" Tony spoke up while glancing at his disobedient son.

Suddenly, a loud booming sound was heard outside the vehicle, causing the occupants to look in the direction of the noise to see a miniature dust cloud forming in front to the Hummer. Everyone instantly and silently concluded the same answer.

They were being attacked!

Suddenly, the Hummer stopped dead in its tracks as a barrage of Gunfire began to clash against the vehicle.

The Soldier all began to scramble to defend themselves and the Starks from the surprise attack. The soldier sitting next to the Starks shouted "Stay here." He then proceeded to jump out of the Hummer with his Ak-47 pointed in the direction of the enemy fire, shutting the door behind him as to shield the occupants.

Before either of the Starks could speak up against the soldier, another round of shots ripped through the side of the Vehicle, and the soldier that stood between them.

See the blood splatter across the sides of the Army-grade Hummer, Tony quickly opened the other side door, grabbed Alex saying "Come On!" and jumped out of the vehicle, running away from the gunfire while pushing his son forward.

Alex followed without missing a beat.

Both Stark managed to run a yard away from the fighting before Alex slid and fell on the dried and stony dirt. Although fine, the terror of the gunfire was enough to send him crawling on his knees towards the nearest rock that seemed big enough to hid himself, with his father crouching over him as a make shift shield.

"Stay down!" Tony barked out at Alex before reaching into his pocket to grab his phone.

Before Tony could even try to dial a Number the sound of metal clashing against the dry dirt and gravel caught both of the Stark's attention, turning to see a missile bearing the Stark Industrial logo on it.

While Alex naturally scurried away from the bomb while still facing it, Tony on the other hand could only think in that split second about the bomb going off and his son Alex along with himself taking a face-full of explosion that would surely kill the both of them.

Tony naturally had a different idea.

The Elder Stark jumped onto the missile, wrapping his arms around it and shut his eyes awaiting for the inevitable explosion.

Alex could only look on in shock and horror as his father covered up the bomb with his own body. As the image before him finally registered to the younger Stark, The bomb went off with an explosion that tore through Tony's main body. A mixture of blood, dust and smoke, covered up the most of the gory detail from the younger Stark, but it was not enough to shake the Stark out of his stupor.

Alex didn't even notice the shard remains of the missile that manage to fly out of Tony's mangled form, had struck him as well.

Fatigue had begun to overtake Alex, as his eyes closed on him and his back gave out. The younger Stark fell into a deep slumber despite the gunfire still ringing out all around him.

(Later)

Alex was posturing outside what appeared to be a Japanese style house, holding a bokken stick and repetitively swinging it, grunting with every swing.

"Alex…" A voice rang out and Alex turned to see his Parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, standing on the patio of the dojo with a smile, while His mother was taking pictures. The Young Stark returned the gesture and continued with his training with his partner.

To his left stood a girl in a similar stance, wearing a dojo uniform like him. Although he couldn't make out her face, he could tell she had long hair despite her being a child, which was tied with a distinctive thin green and black ribbon.

The girl turned to him and smiled before opening her mouth to say something, but Alex could hear what she was saying.

Suddenly his instincts kicked in, causing him to look behind him to see missiles flying towards him. Before he could even react to this, the bombs began to land and create explosions all around him, with the dust, fire and smog hindering his vision.

"MOM! DAD!" Alex cried out in the chaos, hoping for an answer, but a missile landed right in front of him before a searing heat, and a bright light overwhelmed him. Naturally causing the younger Stark to shut his eyes tighter and looking away from the burning light source.

However, Someone's hand rough grabbed Alex's head by the root of his hair and forced him to look back up at the lamp shinning at him.

Seeing as he was now forced to look at whatever was in front of him, Alex now realized he was surrounded by heavily robed man, with two of them holding a lamp post over him and one directly in front of the boy holding a camera.

Soon, Alex's hear return to him as he heard a voice above saying something he could not recognize.

Suddenly, after what appeared to be a lifetime in the burning light, one of the men that surrounded the younger Stark placed a strange smelling cloth over the boy's mouth, and Alex began to once again lose conscious.

(Later)

Alex woke up in a bed with a painful groan as fatigue and ache rushed through his body.

The Stark wrestled himself up from his makeshift bed and noticed something different about his chest. Looking down, Alex noticed a couple of worn out wires sticking out from some bandages that wrapped around his upper body and followed the wires to see they were attached to a car battery.

Alex reached up with his hand to blindly examine the wire, but stopped when he heard "I wouldn't mess around with that if I were you." A voice rang out that caused Alex to jerk his head around to see a middle aged bald man with glasses and a definite out of place dress suit, looking down at him.

Despite this warning, panic overflowed through Alex's reason and he tore off the bandages to see, sticking out of his chest was a crudely made, cylinder shaped power couplet with wire sticking out.

Now the panic was starting to overwhelm Alex once more as he let out a deafening scream that rang out through the make-shift room.

After the Young stark was done screaming, Alex just simple laid on the bed, trying to absorb everything that had just transpired.

"You're welcome by the way Mr. Stark." Alex's roommate spoke up, derailing his thoughts. Looking over at the man that just spoke, the young Stark cocked his head towards the strange, giving off a looked that obviously was asking the man what he was talking about.

The man in turn, having read the expression, responded "Fixing you up the best I could." He gestured the boy's chest. "I managed to get a great deal of shrapnel from your chest…" reaching over towards a bucket that had a piece of plie wood on top of it, the man picked up a small jar filled with small metal fragments. "Sadly, there're still some smaller chucks in your major arteries."

Alex managed to speak up after he final managed to put the pieces of this puzzle together. "Is that why I got this magnet in my chest?" he said weakly as he dreaded the idea of being right.

The man sadly nodded his head as he said "Smart like your Father I see."

Alex took the compliment with a grin, which soon faded as he regrettably remembered his father's last moments.

The man, sensing his patient's falling mood, but before he could diverted the subject, a loud banging noise rang throughout the room. Both occupants turned in the direction of the noise, which was originating from a gigantic double metal doorway. Then both Stark and the apparent doctor heard shouting with the said Doctor hastily grabbing the younger Stark's arm and pulling him up to his feet.

"Quickly…" the man said in a mild panic "Just put your hands over your head and don't speak unless I say you can." With that, the Man followed his own instruction before making sure Alex did before facing the door.

Once the doors opened up, four heavy robed men, along with a heavy set man in front of the men Alex assumed was the leader of the group. Upon looking at the men surrounding the leader, Alex noticed the guns were the exact make and model that were developed by Stark industry.

However, before Alex could speak up, the heavy set man stepped forward with his arms in the arm as if he was trying to greet the pair. "(Greetings, Heir to the Great Tony Stark! I'm Abu Bakaar of the Ten Rings)" The man spoke in Arabic, which the young man could not understand.

"He's Abu Bakaar, he's just saying hello." The Doctor explained to his patient.

Abu, unbothered by the translator's speaking over him, continued "(It seem we are both a victim of this ordeal my young friend.)"

The Doctor spoke up once more "He said that you and he are both a victim of this ordeal."

Alex was confused by this statement made by his apparent captor. "What does he mean by that?" he unintentional asked, which caused his doctor to look at him in fear while the other saw the young stark open his mouth and waited for the doctor to translate.

The Doctor managed to compose himself quickly and spoke to the terrorist sect "(He doesn't know what you're talking about.)"

Hear this, the heavy set man nodded his head in understanding and said "(Yes, yes of course. You see Mr. Stark, we attacked your company because we were led to believe that an unknown diplomate was traveling the region meeting with the local governments. We discovered a little too late that the convoy was harboring the Late, great Tony Stark.)"

The Doctor the said "He said there was a terrible mistake in the attack. They thought they were attacking a diplomat, not your Father"

On that note, Alex couldn't help but wonder how these terrorist even came across their location if everything was as cryptic as it should have been. "Who told you about the Convoy?" He asked the sect knowing the Doctor would translate for him.

The Doctor then said "(He wants to know how you knew about the Convoy.)"

Abu groaned as he was now losing his patience with his prisoner, but he held himself back, knowing if he played his cards right, the Ten Rings would have a valuable assets, rather than a useful bargaining chip.

"(We received the tip from an unknown source from somewhere in the United States.)" Abu paused from a second, signaling the doctor to translate.

"He said they were told by someone in the United States." The Doctor told the Younger Stark.

Alex's eyes widened as he tried to make heads or tails of someone leaking the information that lead to his Father's death.

Seeing the younger Stark in a spirit of disarray, Abu decided to, figuratively, go in for the kill "(We also have received word from one of our private sects that Your Mother was also struck and currently lying in a coma.)"

The Doctor looked hesitant to repeat what his captor said, but after Abu gestured him to speak, and one of the grunts waved his machine gun at the duo, he said "Your Mother is in a Coma in the States."

At this, Alex's eyes widen in shock and horror as he tried to process what he just heard, and after imagining his mother laying on a hospital bed, with bloody bandages, and tubes covering her body, Alex made a hastily step towards the opened door. But one of the guards poked his gun into the boy's chest as the hostage move.

Alex Naturally recoiled at this and returned to his original position, unintentionally pulling the wire that were plugged into the car battery, moving the power source towards the edge of the table.

The Doctor, catching this at the corner of his eyes, blurted out in a mild panic "Careful, careful…!" and instinctively ran over to the table and grabbed the battery.

This led to the armed men raising their guns at the duo and screaming incoherently due to the fact they were all screaming at once and saying different things.

Abu then spoke up "(Stop, Stop you Fool.)" this quieted the men down and Abu Continue "(If any of you fires you weapon and kills the boy I will personally deliver you to the Mandarin!)"

This silent the soldiers and lowered their weapons away from the prisoners.

Abu took a deep breath to try and calm himself before speaking again "(As I was saying, you owe us an incredible debt to us Young Stark. Now only did we save your life, but we're also graciously offering you a chance to gain your freedom.)"

The Doctor then said "They said, since they saved your life, they are willing to give you a chance to earn your freedom."

"How?" Alex asked looking back and forth between the men.

Abu did not need a translator to figure out what the Stark heir said and replied "(We are simple asking you to make the Jericho Missile for us and you will be released.)"

"He said, he wants you to build the Jericho Missile for them." The Doctor answered almost dreading whatever answer the Stark would give.

Alex's eyes widened at the demands the terrorist gave him. The Young Stark felt heavy as the thoughts of making a super weapon for these guys obviously reason enough not to go forward with it. Even if, for some sort of miraculous reason Alex did agree with their demands, where could Alex even begin with his Father's complex weapon?

"I… Can't…do it…" Alex chocked out as he shook his head.

Abu looked at the younger Stark in frustration as the boy shook his head, and while he might not have understood his prisoner's word, the tone was just shouting his rejection.

Suddenly, before Alex or the Doctor could say anything, Abu shouted to his man "(Take him outside!)" then one of the guards then lifted his assault rifle and slammed the butt of the gun on the Teen's head, knocking the Stark down on the ground and putting him in a daze.

Then both of the men lifted the young man up to his feet and Abu placed a thick cotton bag over Alex's head.

Naturally, the teen struggled against the fabric thinking his captors were trying to suffocate him, then both of the teens began to drag the teen out of the room.

After a while, Alex could see what appeared to be sunlight through the seams if the bag just before said bag was rapidly torn off and the light shined into his sensitive pupils. Once the younger Stark's eye finally adjusted to the light, he looked down to see several tents resting at the base of a canyon and to his horror, each tent had boxes of guns, missiles and explosives, all bearing the Stark Logo.

"(As you can see…)" Abu called out, grabbed his prisoner's attention "(We were your Father's favorite customers.)

The Doctor then said "He said they were your Father's Favorite Customers."

Alex paid no mind to his captor's words as he continued to stare in horror at the amount of weapons these terrorist had.

Abu, not appreciative of Alex ignoring him, stepped in front of the boy so he was face to face, to gain his complete and undivided attention. "(You See Mr. Stark…)" Abu began to speak "(You're not in any position to refuse us, so I will repeat my offer. Build the Jericho Missile for us, and you will receive not only fair treatment and even whatever supply's you'll need.)" He then narrowed his eyes in a glare as he spoke the last part "(But if you continue to refuse us, we'll use these weapons on the surrounding villages while you watch and then deliver your head to your Mother.)"

The Doctor's stomach churned as he listened to the man's demand and forced himself to repeat what was just said "He said, you can either make your Father's weapon for them, or they will turn all of these weapons on the surrounding villages before delivering your head to your Mother."

Once again Alex stood in horror at the terrorist's threat and after a minute of absorbing the situation at hand he began to go over his options. On one hand he could make the weapon for the terrorist, but they'll likely use the missiles on the villagers anyway and then kill him, or continue to refuse and they still blow up the surrounding villagers and then kill him.

Bow his head towards the ground, Alex quietly thought 'What would you do Dad?'

Although bring his father up sadden him, Alex managed to think back to a lot of the conferences and party Tony would bring his family to, and how he would grab the entire rooms attention just by doing, or in most cases saying something stupid and then following up with that made said act made the act smarter then it appeared. 'When you don't like door number one, go with door number door, and if you don't like that, make a door number three and go from there.' He remembered his father saying once.

Looking around at the missiles around him, the gears in his head began to click and an idea lite up in his head.

Alex looked back At Abu and said "Deal." He held out his hand and gave a weak handshake.

(A weeks later.)

Alex sat over something that he had and the Doctor, Yinsen as he was called, had been working night and day none stop for the past week. After tearing apart missiles, salvaging materials, and wiring, the prison duo finally managed to scrape up enough to finally raw metal to finally make something that the young Stark had been working on to help the duo's current situation.

Which Yinsen was still left in the Dark, much to his annoyance.

Finally, Alex had finished the last few adjustments on the device that Yinsen could only describe as a handheld engine, and plugged the device into an outlet that powered the whole cave they resided in.

"That doesn't look like something you find in a Jericho." Yinsen spoke up, hoping his week-long question would be answered.

"That's because it's a miniaturized version of something that was designed to keep my Dad's Factory running at full power, with no additional outside power source." Alex spoke up as he finished hotwiring the device to the outlets and began to transfer power from the cave to his invention. As the lights began to blink, the device began to glow.

"This little beauty is an Arc Reactor, only a millionth-times smaller." Alex intro the device to his lab assistant.

As Yinsen took note of the Arc getting brighter, he couldn't help but ask a glaring question. "Why waste this entire week, building this?" The Doctor asked.

"Because…" Alex began to explain as he started to connect the wires in his chest piece to the reactor "…This will power the magnet, you set up, a lot longer, and thus keep the shrapnel tearing up my Heart." Alex answered "Along with being the center piece for possible the second dumbest thing I ever done."

Once Again, Yinsen was perplexed by the Younger Stark's statement as Alex reached over the table and grabbed over a dozen sheets of translucent paper and carefully laid them on top of one another. Both the Doctor and Stark could clearly see a bulky suit within the sketches as Alex spoke up "This is the key to breaking us out of here."

Yinsen couldn't find the words as he stared down at both the drawings and the boy, who was barely and legally a man mind you, had thought up of something that could possible surpass the Stark invention by lightyears. Then he remembered what Alex's statement and asked "If this is your Second dumbest Idea, what was your First?"

Alex, who face was turning red as he realized his mistake, waved his hand in the air as he reacted "Nothing important. Just something to do with drilling to the center of the earth with a nuke and all."

Yinsen could see though the obvious lie, but decided not to push it because there were greater concern to be taken care of.

Alex began too breath lighter as his partner dropped the subject and adopted a more serious expression as he looked towards the piles of scrap metal and then at his reactor, hoping this stunt will work.

(With Houki Shinonono)

'Eight years huh?' a lone girl thought as she kneeled quietly in her room in front of a picture of her childhood friend. While the thought of being separated from the boy may had sadden a girl headstrong girl like her, one could only imagine the thought of never seeing you childhood friend/Love of your life, cut Houki deeper than anything else. Not even being forced to move around the country and being separated from your parent's because your Self- proclaimed genius older sister compared to the pain she felt when she heard the news of Ichika going missing and soon declared dead.

A lone tear cascaded down the girl's face as she thought of everything she lost because of that cursed day. The friend that had been cruelly taken from her who had endured a harsh parentless life. A boy she had fallen for, who will never know her feeling, and who in turn she will never know if he would return then or not.

Of course after thinking of her own pain and how much it almost overwhelmed her, she felt disgusted towards herself just thinking it could possible compare to Chifuya's own agony. The former I.S. Champ had practically raised the boy as her own son after their own parent's abandoned them. Houki couldn't imagined what it felt like for Chifuya to sign her brother's death certificate, and trying to drown the pain away with alcohol.

Oh yes, while The Older Orimura may put on a brave face in class that effortlessly fools her diehard fans, only a handful of people in the world could see right through the façade and tell the Chifuya was on her last leg of will power.

Rising up from her spot she returned to her bed, careful not to disturb her roommate more then she already risked.

After laying down and finally shutting her eyes, she prepared to final find happiness in a fantasy that she knew reality would never acknowledge.

Hello all my loyal, and possible Unhappy Fans! Sorry about the long wait, but you know how it is, life and responsibilities are suppose too come first.

And now for the special Announcements.

-Since I'm writing three different stories at the same time, it will take me a little longer to post. However, leave a positive review below and it will give me an ego boost and motivate me to write faster.

Here were the Easter eggs from the Last Chapter

-Karla Sofen: The Super Villainesses known as Moonstone who also become Ms. Marvel thanks to the Dark Reign Story line.

-H.O.M.E.R. (Heuristically Operative Matrix Emulation Rostrum): One of Tony many A.I.

-Gidion Malick: One of the leaders of the World Council and as one of the Heads of Hydra. As seen in "Marvel's Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D."

-Andrea Beaumont: She a character from The Batman animated movie "Mask of the Phantasm" Also Batman's Love Interest. ;) ;)

-Simon Williams: Also known as Wonder Man.

-Kade Kilgore: Boy genius that murdered his Father and took charge of the Hellfire Club as the Black King (When He was 12 Years Old!)

Shout Outs TOO!

No one, because my Easter eggs were either too hard, or no one cared. :(

However, I'm willing to give it one more go, so you guys know the drill, but I'll be leaving a Clue to ID the Easter Egg.

1\. This was owned by a character who only appeared in "Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D" Season Four.

-As for anyone wondering this will be a Harem.

While I'm still playing around with the members, the two I know for certain will be his Childhood friend Houki Shinonono, and his High school friend Andrea Beaumont.

However, I'm not sure on what marvel character I should pair Alex/Ichika with, but I'm leaning towards Emma Frost. Yes, the Emma Frost that was paired with Scott Summer in the X-men and became the final nail in his and Jean Grey's marriage, and the downward spiral as Marvel's most hated Hero, but hear me out. After reading the mini-series that told a more in-depth perspective of Emma origins, I developed more sympathy for her. And While I will not deny she is extremely hot, and while the cover of the Graphic Novel might mislead you, it a really good story telling about her teenage years as a privileged girl trying to earn her emotional abusive Father's acceptance while navigating through her uptight family, mediocre school status, her self-discovery as a mutant and so on and so forth. So tell me what you think about the idea in the reviews, and if you have seen the story I'm talking about, you might have an idea what I'm getting at.

And a special message to all you Flamers out there. This Fanfic, for however bad it might be written, is only something I do to kill time and relax when I'm not working! It's not something I get paid to do, or something that could potential Save the Human Race. If there are any grammar Mistakes that I don't catch, and it just bugs the hell out of you, I'm sorry, but I'm only human and I'm not going to spend a fortune on grammar lessons, just to make a fun hobby into a working project.

However, if you're just one of those Flamer that just Complains for the sake of Complaining, or just to act mean. Well I just pity you KKK/Neo-Nazi/White supremacist Wannabe who abuse your first amendment right because you're either don't know how to live life beyond hating it, or don't know how to enjoy it without making others suffer. In either case, I'll just stay as far away from you guys as possible and let you live out your remaining years alone with your hatred.


End file.
